Stationary charging refers to charging of a vehicle while the vehicle is stationary. Stationary charging can be performed, for example, at residential garages and public parking garage and ramps. Dynamic on-road charging refers to charging of a vehicle while the vehicle is on the road. The most pressing issues facing wireless power transfer (WPT) charging of plug-in electric vehicles (PEV's) include interoperability, safety and emissions, and bidirectional communications.